infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blast shard
Is it possible to get all of the shards playing as Good? I've had to turn down the opportunity to collect shards from certain NPCs when it required me to take them by force. I know there are exactly 350 in the game world, and this includes the at 50 or so from hidden packages and couriers. Do those missing shards then reappear in the game world? It's not like I can go back and retry that mission, so if I want the trophy, is it impossible? There are 350 in the city. The ones you gain in missions are simply extra. Also sign your posts with 4 tildes in the future. Riley7 20:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Playing the good side mission I got all 350 and I saved people instead of taking the Blast Shards. Side Mission Blast Shards only count when it goes towards new battery cores not towards the final count of 350. --Revan's Exile 21:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It would probably be a good idea to put something in the article itself addressing the confusion between mission-reward shards which don't count toward the trophy and shards "in the wild" around the city that do. A lot of people seem to have the same question since it comes up on just about every discussion board. Just a suggestion! I can add it myself if you'd like but I figured this article was someone else's labor of love. :) IceCrystal2k 18:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) A guide that takes less space The guide takes about 5/6 of the article... How about a more compact one? I used this one for my Blast Shards, and it worked like hell. Just for the sake of wiki editing, it's smaller and hinders the article from reaching mastodon size. Also, it considers all three islands... Architect of Negativity 08:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Aren't there 147 Blast Shards in Neon City? I think there are 147 Blast Shards in Neon City. I collected 146 Shards before moving on to Warren and in the end I missed one. I found it in Neon City at a broken pier. The Shard is too far on the water to see it in your mini map. I bet this one is also missing in this walkthrough. 13:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :You won't be able to get it when you are in the Neon, anyway. You need the Static Thrusters to get out on said pier~, and you won't gain that power before you reach the Warren.. Architect of Negativity 14:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::That may be. But still, it was confusing, at least for me. I collected 146 Shards in Neon and thought I was done with this district. In the end I had 349 Shards and searched Warren and the Historic District like crazy. 14:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Good job The map is 100% easier to follow! This is just the kind of stuff we need. That and some more contributors. SuSpence95 (Talk) 07:43, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Irradiated VS Radiated After changing the article back again I've decided to pop a note here explaining why the quote is correct. Radiated my be the correct term but as this is the inFamous wiki, and we are writing articles based on the games, the exact words used in the mission are: (I replayed the mission to check) Darth Jadious - Light Love and Peace 21:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Bomb Blast Shards Do these count towards the 305 in New Marais? or are these extras that do not count to the 305 found on the map? -=X Zero X=- 02:19, June 17, 2012 (UTC)